


Are You Jealous?

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason needs reassurance at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #5 - "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [an-roisin-dubh](http://anroisinrua.tumblr.com/) and [actually-nico](http://actually-nico.tumblr.com/).

~*~

"Haha! Awesome!"

I climb out of the sun chariot/Maserati, adjusting the bow and quiver of arrows strapped to my back and bump Apollo's fist when he holds it out for me. 

He smiles brightly, his teeth glinting and lifts his shades to see me better. "Keep practicing. You're looking real good." Then he winks and I back up, giving him room to gun the engine and take off in a blazing streak across the sky.

I'm wearing a huge grin when I turn around and spot Jason waiting for me, his arms folded across his chest. I run up to him. 

"Dude, I just had the most wild ride. Apollo let me drive the sun for a while, and then we took turns shooting arrows at targets he conjured." 

Jason frowns. "You were gone all day. We were supposed to work on the chariot for the race this weekend." 

I wrinkle my forehead. "Yeah, but that's like five days from now. We've got time." 

He glares at me and stalks away, his strides long and carrying him fast toward the boathouse.

I jog after him to catch up. "Come on, man. How often do you think I get a chance to drive the fucking sun? Apollo doesn't let just anyone drive it, you know."

I can see his shoulders tense under his T-shirt, his muscles tight. I grab his arm and get in his face, forcing him to stop. He's practically fuming. I'm risking getting shocked by touching him, but I gotta find out what's eating him up. And then it hits me. 

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Blue sparks dance over his hair and I draw my hands back, lifting them to show I'm not threatening him. He scoffs and blows his bangs out of his eyes. "As if."

I can read Jason. He's totally jealous and for some inexplicable reason I find that incredibly hot. I step back into his space, my lips twitching. "You are." I grab his butt with both hands and squeeze it, looking into his stupidly blue eyes – my favorite color. "Tell me, Grace. Is it Apollo you're jealous of or the fact I got to drive the sun and you didn't?"

He's loosening up again, a sheepish look stealing over his face. Hands on his ass always do the trick. He shifts his eyes toward the boathouse door, then looks back at me. "There's another hour before campfire. Wanna set my mind at ease real quick?"

I grab his hand and lead the way. 

"You know I'd never go for Apollo, right?"

He squeezes my hand. "He is pretty hot."

"Yeah, but. He's like your brother, and a god, and that's just gross," I say, pulling open the door and walking inside. 

He follows and shuts the door, then pushes me up against it, and shuts me up the best way he knows how before I ruin the mood.


End file.
